Bubbles
by Practical Prue
Summary: A short one-shot set after the 10th book. Mia discovers champagne.


**Drunk**

Michael had just gotten into bed. He'd had a long day and was exhausted, he hadn't seen Mia in a few days and this made him short tempered. She was at some youth event tonight so he couldn't even call her to appease his mood. He threw the covers over himself and grumpily bunched the pillows up under his head; he had just closed his eyes when there was a loud knock on his door. He groaned out loud and yanked the covers away. Muttering under his breath he walked towards the door. He was only in a pair of checked pyjama bottoms but he was too tired to even care. He glanced at the clock on the wall as he grabbed the latch of his door. It was past 1:00am; whoever this was better have a very good reason.

Michael wrenched the door open grumpily. There on the other side was Lars. Michael furrowed his eyebrows "Uh...Hey Lars, um what's up?" Lars said nothing. Instead he grabbed at something to the left of him that was out of Michael's view and pulled it to his side. To Michael's surprise it was Mia. She slurred a disgruntled "Hey!" at Lars as she bumped into him stopping fast. She turned slightly finally noticing where she was. 'Mia...' Michael began but he was cut off as she lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck. Michael just look stunned and confusedly towards Lars for an explanation. Lars sighed and began to retell the night's events.

Mia had indeed been at the youth event. It was a largely unsupervised event where the organisers made a catastrophic decision to serve champagne. Their reasoning was that as all these 'youths' were role models they would behave responsibly. The organisers were evidently wrong. Lars went on to explain that Mia and the Teen American Ambassador Holly had discovered a strong liking to champagne and this was the end result; a very drunk Mia. Michael didn't know what to say, he simply nodded with Mia still hanging from his neck. Lars apologised and said he thought it best he brought her here in case there were any paparazzi outside of her own home. Michael nodded for a second and told Lars it wasn't a problem, he would sort Mia out. Lars nodded gratefully and agreed to let Mia's mother know where she was and that she was safe. With a last glance at Mia and a small smirk to himself, Lars left Michael to it.

Michael pushed Mia into an upright position and supported her at her waist. Mia didn't look too bad but she was just struggling to stand in one spot. Michael sighed and softly chuckled to himself. He couldn't be angry at Mia; it was just too humorous to see her in this state. "Come on you, it's time for bed". Mia nodded and took Michael's hand as he guided her towards the bedroom.

He sat her on the end of the bed and began to undress her. This proved more difficult than he first thought as Mia was wriggling all over the place. She was talking _at_ him, nineteen to the dozen, about how the young Princess of Monaco looked like a pig and how she hates the President's son as he was stuck up. Michael grunted the appropriate responses to her rants as he tried to wrestle Mia's jumper off over her head. Eventually he had gotten her down to her underwear and was trying to put one of his own t-shirts over head for her to sleep in. After several more minutes of battling Mia was, finally, in suitable attire to get into bed.

Mia stood, again with the help of Michael and demanded a drink. This was quickly followed by an "Ugh I need to brush my teeth". Michael chuckled again; he nudged her in the direction of the bathroom whilst he went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

When he came back into the room Mia was on the bed and under the covers, she beamed at him and stretched her arms out at him beckoning for the glass of water like a child. Michael rolled his eyes at her and joined her on the bed. She took the glass from him and began to drink from it greedily. When she was done she passed the glass back to Michael with a grateful smile and nestled down into the pillows. Michael placed the empty glass on the bedside table and turned off the lamp.

As soon as he was lying down Mia moved over to him and nuzzled her face into his chest. She mumbled a quiet "sorry" and then fell fast asleep. Michael laughed softly and began stroking her hair until he fell asleep himself.

Michael was awoken the next morning by the sun beaming in through the window. He yawned and then turned to look at the sleeping form next to him. He nudged her gently and she groaned. She opened one eye and then closed it quickly pulling a pillow over her face as she did so. "Owwww" she complained as Michael plucked the pillow from her face. He was sat upright in bed now, leaning against the headboard. Mia opened both of her eyes and looked up at him sheepishly. "How're you feeling?" he asked. "Rough...and tired" she replied "but I think I deserve it". Michael laughed and pulled her to his chest. She let out a soft sigh as he hugged her tightly to him. "There's no rush to get up, sleep as much as you want". Mia yawned and exhaled a quick "thanks" before falling asleep again. Something she did a lot of throughout the day.


End file.
